


Happiness

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kingdoms, M/M, Sexual Content, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry reminisces about his time with Len, and how it has affected them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I typed up to de-stress before finals week. Hope you all enjoy!

The Cold Kingdom was one of the core 3 Kingdoms in the world. This kingdom was ruled by one Leonard Snart with his half sister, Lisa Snart as his right hand. While it is one of high value and prestige now, it wasn’t that way a few years ago. Four years prior, Leonard Snart overthrew his violent and abusive father in order to take his place as rightful heir to the throne. As a result, Lisa and Len’s father was banished to the wastelands while Len along with his sister did all they could do to make their kingdom thrive. Of course all of this simply couldn’t be done without his left hand, Mick Rory, who took care of the those that still supported Len’s father, those that lurked in the dark aspects of the Cold Kingdom. But that story is for another day, now we find Leonard with his lovely servant, Barry Allen.

“Ah! ah! Len!” Barry panted as he rushed to cover his mouth to muffle his sounds. 

Len ran his hands swiftly over the arched form of Barry as he thrusted into the smaller man fast and hard. “What have I said about your hands, Barry?” 

Barry’s hands dropped from his mouth quickly to grip the sheets as Len gave a particularly hard thrust. The room was quiet outside of Barry’s high pitched pants and whispers for more. Len kept pounding into Barry as he continued his gasps and moans. Len adjusted their position and Barry keened in a scream as he slid slightly deeper and at a new angle.

“Len. Len. Gonna- gonna cum.” Barry panted after each of Len’s thrusts into his body. 

“Just hold out a bit more, Barry.” Len whispered into Barry’s ear. 

Barry caught Len’s eye and gave him a small nod right before Len pushed in one last time. Len spread Barry’s legs wide open as he came inside of Barry with vigor. Barry’s orgasm exploded soon after as he arched his back, nearly tearing through the sheets with his hands. 

Len pulled out and maneuvered himself to Barry’s right side. He wrapped his arms around Barry, who was struggling to catch his breath. Len flicked Barry’s nipple before his hands teased his way down to Barry’s flaccid cock. He stared at Barry’s face intently as he slowly tried to stroke him to hardness again. 

“No, Baby. No. I can’t.” Barry said shaking his head. 

“Yes you can, Barry. I know you can. This is only your fourth orgasm after all. Our record has been 5.” Len whispered hotly into Barry’s ear. 

Barry’s breath hitched as Len gave his cock a slight squeeze. “That’s different though. I had time to prepare myself and we spent more time together. Four in the past hour or so is too much.”

Len continued to stroke Barry to full hardness. It was a bit of a struggle seeing as Barry had just cum minutes before, but he had his little Barry trained well. Barry stroked his hand down Len’s arm and flicked the head of his own cock.Barry hissed at his own ministrations, but groaned loudly when Len used the palm of his hand to rub against Barry’s sore tip. Sooner rather than later, Len had Barry writhing in a dry orgasm, his cock spent. Barry moved his hand to stroke at the mark on Len’s hip. He traced the image he knew was there with his thumb. 

Barry caught his breath as Len went to get a damp wash cloth to clean both of themselves off. He first moved to wipe Barry off in gentle strokes with warm water. Barry sighed in contentment. Yes, Len was sometimes demanding in bed. Yes sometimes when Len bedded him, things could be intense. But, it was always Len’s treatment of him after he was bedded that had Barry coming back. Len was always so gentle and glowing when he wiped Barry down. He treated Barry as he would a maiden, with gentle words and sweet nothings. He kept returning not only as Len’s bed servant but also his trusted informant for everything around the palace, because of Len’s aftercare with him. 

“I love you, Barry.” Len whispered as he wiped dried and fresh cum off Barry’s stomach. He leaned over to kiss the dark mark against his collarbone that symbolized their status as soul mates. 

There was also that to appreciate as well. Len loved him and Barry loved him back. They’d known each other since Barry was a child. The Allen family had served the Snarts as their most trusted for decades, but Barry knew he was special to Len the very first time they met. Barry was in the library a mere 12 year old and Len had spent the day watching him. Barry had noticed Len staring and tried to ignore it, but he absolutely had to say something. It apparently had an impact because Len wouldn’t leave him alone. Barry was right by his side for every event in kingdom and out of the kingdom. A huge argument broke out when his father found out that his 13 year old son was a soulmate to a 30 year old. It was hard for him to accept. But, eventually, he knew Len would never harm or touch Barry in any way until he was ready.

The first time Len bedded Barry was on Barry’s 21st birthday. Len had called him into the room to provide information, but Barry walked in to find flower petals and candles. He never pegged Len as a romantic, and soon found out that he wanted Barry’s first time to be special because of the soul mate bond but appreciated the gesture anyway. It was the best night of his life even if he was sore the next morning while they made their way to the Arrow Kingdom. Barry never forgot it, but since that day they’ve tried all sorts of things in bed. Some Barry liked and some he was too embarrassed to explain, but being with Len felt like he was in another world. It was something he knew he could hold onto for ever because he was with his soulmate.

“Love you, too” Barry breathed, still a little spaced from their antics.

Barry leaned up to kiss Len’s chin as Len washed out the cloth in order to wipe himself down. He made quick work of cleaning himself before pulling the covers over Barry and getting into the bed himself. Barry immediately cuddle into Len’s side and pressed soft kisses on his muscular chest. Len’s hands fell to the curve of Barry’s ass as he felt his own cum dripping out of Barry’s hole. He pulled his fingers away to trail the cum across Barry’s lips. Barry licked it up, but not before commenting about how Len was a dirty old man. Len swiftly smack his ass before capturing Barry’s lips in light kisses. 

Barry smiled as he and Len fell asleep next to each other, content and happy.


End file.
